what's the story, morning glory?
by chokecherries
Summary: Or, the one where Lucy Heartfilia joins SHIELD and is forced to babysit the most destructive hero in the history of like, ever. (And it's nothing like a fairy tale, but it's definitely something.) —natsu/lucy
1. origins of a girl beginnings of an agent

**notes: **what to write here, hmm. i'm actually pretty excited about this. also, things might not be incredibly accurate because i think i have seen about three episodes of _marvel: agents of s.h.i.e.l.d._ in total, so. i'll try though. it's a pretty cool show, you should watch it.

**pairings: **natsu ო lucy, gray ო juvia, gajeel ო levy, jellal ო erza, and other possible pairings

**dedication: **to no one in particular.

**disclaimer: **own nothing.

_**please note:** _this is not a crossover.

.

.

.

_this little bluebird won't come here anymore, _

_so i went looking for her, and found you_

.

.

.

.

Lucy Heartfilia is one of the top ten graduates from the S.H.I.E.L.D. Training Academy. It's completely different from any other graduation ceremony that she's ever attended, or been a part of. There are no caps, no gowns, no diplomas—but that's okay. She stands tall and proud in her skin-tight black suit, and watches her fellow 'classmates' from her peripheral vision. It's _so _hard to keep from smiling, because even though she graduated from an all-girls private academy and then one of the best colleges in the country with full honors, this is different. It's not a feeling she can accurately describe—something like happiness, confidence, and a sense of accomplishment all at once.

It's dizzying and makes her feel higher than Mount Hokabe, but she holds it in.

The graduation 'ceremony' passes by in a blur, and soon her fellow newly instated agents are congratulating each other. Phrases like, '_we actually made it_' and '_so what do you think is next?_' go over her head and they sound dull and faraway because suddenly all the blood is rushing to her ears, making it hard to hear anything else. The realization strikes her for what seems like the very first time, and her heart beats a thousand miles an hour in her chest.

She is no longer Lucy Heartfilia, S.H.I.E.L.D. trainee, but Lucy Heartfilia, agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., and a wide smile finds its way to her pretty face. Because, for real, like, _how frickin' cool is that_?

(About that black suit that hugs her body in admittedly all the right places, though.)

The blonde smiles at the celebrating agents around her, and leans against the wall. She should be celebrating too, or at least that's what a little voice in the back of her mind informs her, but she doesn't. Instead she wonders, what's next? Most of the people around her will get transferred—to where, she doesn't know, but it's bound to happen. And what about her? She could be transferred from Clover too, and she could end up anywhere. Bosco, even.

She cringes. She doesn't exactly prefer bitter winters, temperatures that drop below zero, and snow all year round.

It's not her choice, though. They are just newbies, after all. They get orders and they follow them dutifully. No one will get sent out on job right away—you have to earn respect, and a position, first. The Academy was the easy part, and it's all uphill from here on out.

But she chose this—or rather, she was _recruited_ for this job—and Lucy Heartfilia is not the type of person to back down from a challenge. She is tough, intelligent, beautiful, and she can be deadly—the perfect femme fatale, and she can handle herself. She doesn't have to worry about the future, because she can take everything life throws her way.

Someone choking on their laughter draws her attention back to her surroundings. Everyone has gone strangely still, and hushed whispers are tossed back and forth between green agents. The blonde blinks, wondering what could possibly make such a rowdy group so quiet.

And then, she sees it.

A glimpse of scarlet between crowded shoulders. The small mob falls into a complete hush and then parts.

Lucy's eyes widen, and she stumbles forward in attempt to straighten her position.

She is greeted with the sight of long scarlet hair, a perfectly ironed navy blazer and pencil skirt paired with a ruffled white blouse, and heels that look as if they could double as weapons. A perfect description of Agent Erza Scarlet—better known as Titania, Queen of the Fairies.

The woman had earned her title a few years before Lucy had joined the Academy, but the blonde knew her story. Erza Scarlet was a _legend, _and had been since she had taken down one hundred unidentifiable beasts seven years prior. Her legacy didn't stop there though, in fact, it was just the beginning. Most of the work the woman did and most of the cases she was assigned to were classified, otherwise known as way beyond Lucy's clearance level. But there were rumors, and they all proved that Erza Scarlet was a terrifying woman indeed.

On a lighter note, she was the head of Magnolia's sector of S.H.I.E.L.D., which had at some point been dubbed as Fairy Tail, hence the 'Queen of the Fairies' part of her title. Word was, everyone who worked with her feared her.

And here she is, in the flesh.

Lucy Heartfilia can take whatever life throws at her—all except _that. _

Suddenly, the clicking of heels against the floor stops. "I'm looking for a Lucy Heartfilia. I was told that she would be graduating from the Academy today."

Said blonde freezes, and all eyes turn to her. Everyone takes a step back, leaving a clear path through the middle of the room, with Lucy at the very center. She blanches.

Erza Scarlet takes a step forward. "Miss Heartfilia, I presume?"

"Erm—yes. I…I'm Lucy Heartfilia."

She has to force herself to resist the urge to fidget.

The great Titania doesn't smile, nor is there any trace of warmth in her voice. She is completely stern and professional. This terrifies Lucy. "Congratulations. You've been chosen for a special assignment on the orders of Director Dreyar. We leave in an hour, so please collect your things and meet me at the bridge as soon as possible."

Wait.

_What? _

"I-I'm sorry, _what_?" one of her fellow S.H.I.E.L.D. graduates speaks out. Somewhere in the far recesses of her mind, Lucy registers that the voice belongs to Sting Eucliffe. A smart—more like smart_ass_—blond with a tendency to lash out at people. Also, he used to hit on her at least twice a day.

Lucy is too stunned to even care.

Erza turns her head slightly in his direction, and she is all cold calculating glares and stern almond eyes. "Is there a problem, Mr. Eucliffe?"

Sting looks terrified as he shakes his head rapidly back and forth. "N-no ma'am!"

"Good. Come along then, Agent Heartfilia. This is something that's rather time sensitive."

Erza turns on her dangerous heel and proceeds to walk out of the room. Lucy gulps and numbly follows along after her, the hall and its inhabitants spinning before her eyes.

Maybe because a situation like this is almost unheard of, or maybe because she is still scared out of her wits.

.

.

Erza stands by the rather imposing jet that is ready to fly them back to Magnolia, or wherever it is they're going. Lucy drags her luggage consisting of three suitcases piled on top of each other across the tarmac and onto the ramp. The legendary Titania nods at her, and slips into the back of the plane with as much grace as a ballerina. Lucy stumbles along behind like a drunken sailor.

Once they are inside, and the door is closed, Erza gives Lucy a smile. "I apologize if I startled or frightened you earlier, Agent Heartflia."

Lucy blinks, and laughs weakly. "Er, it's okay."

"I want to brief you on your assignment before we arrive in Magnolia." the scarlet-haired woman snaps her fingers and beckons someone forward.

A young man that looks to be around Lucy's age steps out of the shadows, and the blonde's eyes widen. He has dark messy hair, pale skin, and his eyes remind her of a night without stars. He gives her an easy, relaxed grin and a casual wave as he hands Erza a thick file.

"So you're Heartfilia, huh?"

Lucy will never admit out loud that his voice sounds smooth and rich and gravelly at the same time, or that it made her shiver. Instead, she smiles. "I am."

Mystery guy smirks as Erza leafs through the file. "Cool. I'm Gray, by the way. Gray Fullbuster."

She takes in his white button up dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and the black slacks he wears, and raises a brow. "So…are you an agent too?"

He grins. "Somethin' like that, yeah."

"Alright, listen closely Agent Heartfilia." Erza speaks up as the plane prepares to take off. "You were chosen for this assignment because of your high marks that earned you a spot among the elite of the Academy, but also because you happen to possess an amazing amount of patience."

Lucy raises a brow. "Excuse my interruption but, what does my patience have to do with this?"

Gray covers a laugh with a cough, and Erza narrows her eyes at him. "Yes, well, getting to that shortly. Director Dreyar and I went through several assessments before choosing you, but none of them showed the sort of traits and skills that you seem to possess."

The blonde waits, arms and legs crossed.

"You have heard of Salamander, haven't you Agent Heartfilia?" the scarlet-haired woman questions.

Lucy does a mental check, although she doesn't have to. She may or may not have a slight obsession with superheroes, so she also may or may not have read up on everything she possibly could that concerned Salamander back at the Academy. And even before that she might have kept tabs on him.

Salamander, the hero who was rumored to breathe fire and hold it in his hand without being burned. Salamander, the hero who was rarely actually ever _sighted, _rather was known by the trail of chaos he left in his wake. Salamander, the guy who was considered one of the most destructive heroes ever known to man. Salamander, the hero was also rumored to be incredibly handsome.

Okay yeah, maybe she did know a _little _bit about him.

"Yeah, I've heard of him. Why?"

Erza sends Gray what Lucy interprets as a small nervous smile. "Your assignment, Agent Heartfilia, is to accompany Salamander and make sure he doesn't get into too much trouble."

"You want me to babysit him." Lucy deadpans, feeling all her importance leave her.

The other woman smiles sheepishly. "Well, when you put it that way, yes. But don't worry, Lucy. You'll get plenty of action, as well as other cases to work on. I know it sounds rather simple, but I promise it will get exciting soon enough."

Lucy smiles. "If you say so."

"Trust her on this one. She isn't lying." Gray sends a half-smirk her way, and Lucy wonders exactly just what he means.

.

.

She finds out about exactly two minutes after she steps out of the jet and onto the roof of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s headquarters in Magnolia.

* * *

**end notes: **natsu will come in _next chapter_.


	2. better the second time around

**notes: **remember when we were five and things were so much simpler? i miss those days. **  
dedication:** to liz and shado, my two partners in crime and all that is marvel. cheers to you guys.  
**disclaimer: **own nothing

**in other news: **please take note that this is an _interconnected drabble series _that may actually develop some plot along the way.

**title: **better the second time around**  
summary: **Lucy Heartfilia meets the legendary Salamander, only to discover she's met him once before.

.

.

.

.

_let's not make it harder than it has to be_

.

.

Lucy closes her eyes and breathes in the fresh Magnolia air. The town was one that she'd wanted to move to when she had been younger—while she still held her dream of becoming a famous author. SHIELD's headquarters in Magnolia are located in a discreet area, but she can see the tops of colorful buildings from her spot above the trees.

"Welcome to Magnolia's SHIELD division, Agent Heartfilia," Erza Scarlet sends a small smile her way and hands Lucy a manila envelope. "This will be your new home from now on."

The blonde stares down at the thick and somewhat heavy package in her hands. "What—,"

She is effectively cut off when the door to the roof slams open, and everything goes silent for a moment.

Lucy uses this opportunity to take a good look at the agent standing a few hundred yards away from them. He is tall and has a shock of bright orange and untamed hair. She resists the urge to snicker, because it reminds her of a lion's mane.

The man is probably a year or two older than her, with a light complexion and a bright smile that quickly morphs into a look of horror at the sight of them. His eyes are hidden behind blue sunglasses, but she suspects that they're a dark shade. His sleek black suit is neatly pressed, and his red tie is perfectly straight and Lucy can't help but think that he's like the poster boy of SHIELD.

And that maybe she's seen him before, just less…sheet white.

His eyes slowly trail from Gray, to her, and finally Erza. He freezes.

Then suddenly he turns on his heel and bolts back through the door, and she hears shouting and panicked voices.

There is a long pause before Lucy turns to Gray, who looks strangely smug.

"Am I…missing something? And, what exactly is in this envelope?"

He gives her a half-smirk, and stuffs his hands in his pockets. "Survival tips, sweetheart. Y'know, if you wanna live through your first day and any assignments that may follow."

The blonde blinks, having absolutely no idea how to respond.

Gray tugs at the collar of his shirt, like he isn't even aware of what he's doing. "And also some stuff about your first assignment as an agent. The one you were handpicked for and all." he sighs. "Damn, I feel sorry for you, having to be around _that _hothead twenty-four seven."

"I'm sorry, I don't think I—,"

The door is opened again, this time with much more force, and Lucy promptly clamps her mouth shut. The three turn toward the sound of stomping, and the blonde notices the helicopter pilots scramble away from her peripheral vision.

"GRAY, YOU FRICKIN' ASSHOLE!"

And that is how Lucy's first meeting with her 'new and not to mention first assignment' goes.

.

.

.

Whatever Lucy is expecting Salamander to be like, he isn't.

All her heroic visions of an albeit stereotypical superhero crumble and break into a million pieces the moment she meets him. The stars full of childhood fantasies in her eyes shatter and slip away, leaving wisps of dreamdust and traces of a hopeful little girl in their wake.

It is her second letdown of the day, and she feels ridiculously disappointed. She really had no idea what to expect when she was informed only a few minutes prior that her 'classified, eyes only' assignment was just to babysit a destructive hero, but she still had some ideas in her mind of what it would be like.

Those are immediately stamped upon and tossed out the window when she is actually introduced to her new 'charge.'

Salamander—whose real name is Natsu Dragneel—is nothing like she expected and she really has no idea what to do. He's loud and possesses the manners of a neandrathal and is more of a pyromaniac rather than an acclaimed hero.

She has to admit though, he's extremely handsome and slightly exotic. His personality seems to match his bright and messy rosy hair, and she realizes that if anyone was to actually ever see him as Salamander, they'd be able to pick him out from among a crowd in a snap. She can't see him in a cowl or a mask or anything like that, and the thought leaves a strangely sour taste on her tongue.

He's strong, and she can tell that just by looking at him from a hundred feet away. His muscles are well-defined and most likely drool-worthy, but she pushes that particular thought away before she wanders into dangerous territory. He's shorter than Gray is, but while the dark-haired 'something like that' is pale, Natsu is tan—like he just came back from a week at the beach.

His jaw is firm and set, and anyone who looks at it can tell that he's strong. His dark eyes radiate confidence and laughter, and they burn like embers. His grin is wide and almost blinding at times, and his teeth look sharp and more like fangs then anything.

He looks familiar, but she can't figure out why.

"Who the hell are you?" he questions, looking straight at her, once they are actually inside headquarters and seated around a table in some kind of meeting room.

Erza slaps him upside the head without ever losing her composure. "That is no way to talk to Agent Heartfilia. Especially since she'll be spending so much time with you from now on. It's best if you two get along."

"What are you talking about?" Natsu asks harshly, rubbing the back of his head.

Gray begins unbuttoning his shirt, much to Lucy's discomfort. "We've been over this how many times now, flame-brain? She's like your chaperone."

Lucy wants to crawl under the table and never come out.

"What the hell do I need one of those for?"

Erza picks up a pen and begins to sign off on some documents, seemingly unaffected by Natsu's attitude and discontent. "Well, after that last incident with Erigor and Lullaby, Director Makarov decided we needed someone to oversee you and make sure you don't do too much damage. Because while you may remember taking out a terrorist and stopping him from killing half the population of Fiore, all the Director can remember is the half of Clover's protected forests you burned down while doing so."

So she was damage control now, huh?

Natsu scowls and slides down in his seat. "Yeah well, what else did you want me to do?"

"There are better ways to handle such matters." Erza straightened the papers and handed them to an agent standing nearby. "Anyway, I believe you two have met before. The Hargeon Port incident, am I correct? You were chosen specifically because of that. I guess you could also say that was the moment SHIELD decided to recruit you as an agent. It was really a defining moment, Agent Heartfilia."

Lucy takes a few moments to go through her memories and personal accounts in search of any information regarding Natsu Dragneel having been with her during the Hargeon Port fiasco.

"That was _you_?!" she screeches, pointing an accusing finger at the startled man sitting across from her.

Gray watches in amusement. "You two fought together or something, right? I heard about that. Too bad I wasn't there to see it."

Erza nods, and Lucy groans and drops her head into her hands. It all made so much sense now. The Hargeon Port incident had been close to three years ago, and honestly she hadn't really given it much thought until now because of everything that had happened _since then. _

"Wait…_Luigi_?!" Natsu's jaw drops and he points at her.

The blonde's head snaps back up and she glares defiantly at him. "It's _Lucy_, idiot! L-U-C-Y!"

Perhaps she should toss one of her boots at him for good measure.

Gray sits back in his chair and grins lazily at Erza. "This should be interesting."

The scarlet-haired woman only nods in agreement.

.

.

—

**end notes: **hargeon is their budapest.


	3. looks like a new transition

**notes:** oh look. i updated something.  
**more notes: **my little sister has been playing r5 over and over and over and they're so friggin _catchy. why.  
_**dedication: **in hopes that one day this will become a legit story and i can stop naming every chapter and coming up with a summary for each one as well. 

**title: **looks like a new transition **  
summary: **Lucy decides it's high time to get her own place. Stuff happens.

.

.

.

_and it goes like this_

.

.

.

It takes Lucy approximately three days to figure out that these people are insane.

And Lucy has seen a lot of insane things, _okay. _

There are no words to describe what she witnesses in her two weeks of living at Magnolia's Headquarters, and she is frequently plagued with thoughts and doubts of how this sector of SHIELD is one of the greatest and strongest.

(_And most destructive, _she remembers reading somewhere in a few documents from a redacted file not open to the public. It was a _dare, _okay, and Lucy Heartfilia did not back down from dares given by impudent swine—read also, _Sting fucking Eucliffe, _who is admittedly her friend, but. So yes. She has broken into the Academy's record room around two in the morning. _They don't call her top of the class and 'Lucky Lucy' for nothing, children._)

So, after fourteen days of constant arguing, things like heavy metal tables being thrown to and fro like _Frisbees_, having to room with a consumptive drunkard and a terrifying monstrosity with an affinity for water, sleeping down the hall from the incarnation of doom and high authority herself, and _no forms of organization and propriety whatsoever, _she decided it was high time to get a place of her own and get the hell out of Dodge.

She likes everyone, don't get her wrong—okay so _maybe not_ Aquarius because the woman is scary as hell—but she needs her own space.

Which she finds in a small but charming cottage on Strawberry Street.

Lucy doesn't mind paying rent so much if it means she can have her own place to come home to after a long day of work. And that's really saying something because she likes to keep her money close to her. Also because she's maybe a cheapskate, but.

From what Lucy can tell upon first meeting, her new soon-to-be landlady is a greedy tyrant who hordes Butterfinger wrappers and uses too much cheap perfume. She also wears a _live _ferret around her neck which she croons over and calls in an annoying, superficial mother-to-baby voice, '_shnukums.' _

This beady-eyed person takes it upon herself to show the blonde her 'perfect new home', and so they go on a tour. There's a wide entryway, a kitchen with nice appliances, and a comfortable living room on the first floor, and Lucy knows immediately that she's in love.

But.

As the overweight woman huffs and puffs up the steep stairs to the second floor, Lucy considers her options in life and contemplates on people's morals. She's just looking for a cheap but nice place to stay while she's on assignment in Magnolia. This cute cottage is perfect—it fits within her budget due to monthly rent, it's nice and clean and cozy, is located in a relatively safe neighborhood (she doesn't want to be robbed after coming home from a long day supervising a destructive hero and saving the world, thank you very much), and is right in front of a lovely canal.

It would give her the peace and quiet that she so desperately needs after a long day at work, as well. There is but one problem.

Obtaining the permission to move off HQ and into civilian territory. And to do that, she'll need a flawless cover story and a visit to Director Dreyar.

Which she is not looking forward to in the least.

"So," her maybe-landlady begins, flipping some of her dyed hair behind her back, "what do you think?"

Lucy glances around the second floor—a spacious bedroom with a balcony covered in roses, a bathroom with an _unbelievable tub, _a walk-in closet, and an extra guest room—and swallows the lump lodged in her throat.

She smiles.

"Um, can I get back to you tomorrow?"

.

.

.

Director Makarov Dreyar regards Lucy with narrowed eyes, his fingers interlocked, hands resting neatly on the desktop. He looks completely composed, her on the other hand…

"So, Miss Heartfilia," he raises a brow, "you're here to request a transfer off-sight and permission to live in Magnolia, am I correct?"

Lucy is in the process of sweating bullets. "E-erm, yes sir."

A pause.

Then—

"Why, you should have asked sooner!" Makarov throws his hands in the air. "This place'll and the people in it'll drive you up the wall! I'm surprised you made it this long, Heartfilia. Heaven knows you've got some miraculous kind of patience and endurance."

"E-ex…cuse me?"

The elderly man grins at her. "Not _all _of the Academy graduates that are assigned here are able to stay. Rather, I should say that _they _can't find it in themselves to stay. Do you know how many transfer requests I've received in the past few years? I guess that's the price that comes with being this _specific _branch of SHIELD. Ya gotta be able to handle anything. They weren't."

The blonde gapes at him.

"You're a smart one, Heartfilia. Top of your class, so it would only be logical that you were chosen for this position and sent here. Of course, if you didn't have those traits I mentioned earlier, you probably would've only made it a month, two tops. Just like all the others. Then we'd have a _real _shitstorm upon us. _Someone's _gotta keep that Salamander in line, and Erza and myself can't do it all the time. I think you'll really do well here, Miss Heartfilia. People'll warm up to you in no time."

Lucy has no words left.

"Oh. What about that request? You're moving to Strawberry Street, am I right? Nice place. You have to keep up your sanity somehow. I'll have Miss McGarden work up a cover for you and—Agent Heartfilia?"

_What have I gotten myself into, _she thinks.

And so, SHIELD Agent Lucy Heartfilia becomes art director Lucy Ashley in a few simple keystrokes thanks to the help of genius intelligence analyst Levy McGarden. Lucy has to admit, she's a pretty cool—and mentally stable—person and they may have just become best friends for life.

"I'm not going to give you some lame cover story—I'm going to make it interesting." the blunette announces as she hands Lucy a thick envelope with her new cover—name, birth certificate, occupation, and new persona in whole. "I kept as much of 'Lucy Heartfilia' as I could, so don't worry. You're not a _completely _different person."

The blonde smiles at her new friend and looks down at the manila envelope. "I have a meeting with someone in an hour and a half." she smiles. "Guess I'd better read up on my personal history, huh?"

Levy grins.

.

.

.

_Home at last, _Lucy closes her eyes and smiles to herself once all is said and done.

Suspiciously, once her _respected _landlady learned she was an art director, her rent went up to seventy-five thousand jewels. _Ridiculous, _the agent thinks to herself and snorts.

It takes her a week or so to move in—not like she had that much stuff in the first place but _hello, _she needed like a _hella ton of stuff okay_. Kitchen appliances and tools, towels, furniture, and so on and so forth are all put nicely in their place. The boxes that aren't yet unpacked are stacked neatly in a corner, just waiting to be opened.

Lucy mentally congratulates herself and decides to go out and get food to celebrate. Because she is starving and also needs to go grocery shopping due to her refrigerator being completely empty. That just won't do, so she grabs her keys and purse, and then she's out the door.

When she returns three or four hours later, unlocking her door and stepping inside, things seem perfectly normal at first.

Then she steps into the living room—

"Lucy, hey!"

—and is greeted with the sight of Natsu, Gray, and even the _friggin' Titania herself_ seated on her sofa, watching a movie on her television.

She lets out a screech when something brushes up against her bare leg—freedom from the damned black suit _at last_—and looks down to see a _blue cat rubbing up against her leg. _

"THE HELL?!"

The blonde staggers back, grocery bags swaying and almost throwing her off balance. "WHERE DID THAT THING COME FROM?! I DON'T OWN A CAT! HOW DID YOU THREE FIND ME, LET ALONE GET _IN _HERE?!" she thrusts an accusing finger at the guilty parties lounging on her sofa.

Erza flicks some of her flaming hair over her shoulder. "Level Four security clearance, Lucy."

Gray grins lazily at her—with just a small side of dangerous intent. "Why have it if you can't use it?"

She—_Lucy Heartfilia_—was considered _Level Four_? As in, the level above Top Secret? _Something that wasn't even supposed to exist. _

Well damn.

She didn't exactly know what to do with that information.

"And this is Happy," Natsu corrects her, holding up the small bundle of blue fur and what she's sure is malicious intent that makes up the cat. "Not 'that thing.'"

Lucy narrows her eyes at him, and turns to Gray. "Whatever. Isn't that called, of I don't know—_abusing your power_?"

He shrugs in his 'I-am-not-a-SHIELD-agent-so-what-the-hell-does-it-matter' way. "Okay so maybe it's Erza's security clearance, what of it?"

In the extent of her two week experience of being an agent, Lucy has also learned that Gray Fullbuster is not an agent like herself, but rather an 'affiliate' of SHIELD's. Meaning that he's like Natsu—what one would call a 'superhero.' And he does not give a damn about procedure, much to most of the new cadets and also analysts' chagrin.

And probably Director Dreyar, but he wasn't ever as destructive as Natsu except when fighting _with _Natsu, so.

Lucy narrows her eyes. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Anyway Lucy," Erza cuts in before Gray can reply, "you have a very lovely home. I admire your taste in decoration."

The blonde sighs. _Still doesn't explain how you even got _in _here. _"Thank you, I am supposed to be an art director after all. So I figured I should probably look the part."

Erza nods. "Yes, yes."

Natsu throws an arm over the back of the couch. "C'mere Luce. Did you bring nachos?"

Lucy feels her blood pressure rising, but gets corralled into sitting and watching the rest of the movie—only _after _making nachos and salsa—and then she begins to relax. These people are trespassers, but they're her friends so.

"GRAY. DON'T HOG ALL THE TORTILLA CHIPS YOU ICY BASTARD."

"WHAT'D YOU CALL ME?! AND DON'T YOU FUCKING DOUBLE DIP!"

Lucy doesn't turn her eyes away from the tv, but the very air around her turns terrifying. "_Shut the hell up and share, you ignorant morons. I can't hear." _

She isn't looking to see the outcome, but the two bickering heroes quickly return to not speaking. Erza smiles to herself, and mumbles lowly, "I can see why they chose you, Lucy."

_to be continued..._

_—_

**end notes: **the '_terrifying monstrosity with an affinity for water' _mentioned in this chapter is aquarius, jsyk. _not _juvia. she'll come in later though. now yes. natsu and lucy will end up together (spoiler alert, like it's _such a big one i know_) just not right now. it is called _relationship progression okay. _


	4. undercover all star

**notes: **oh look, i updated one of my older stories today. call cnn, it's a miracle. **  
****summary: **Natsu and Lucy are assigned their first job, and things do not go as planned.

**chapter title: **undercover all star

.

.

.

_{i don't even like you,  
__why'd you want to go and make me feel this way?}_

.

.

.

Natsu and Lucy are assigned their first mission only a month into their partnership.

The former is ecstatic to finally be able to do something, but the blonde is somewhat reluctant. They may be partners—more like, she's been assigned to his case to make sure he doesn't blow up Fiore—but they're not a very good team. Or at least that's what Lucy thinks. They've worked together once out of a moment of desperation, but that'd been a long time ago.

While it's safe to say that they were just kids at the time—eighteen and seventeen, respectively—and they were adults now, she still isn't sure. The last time they paired up, a half of a port was destroyed along with several expensive yachts. Thinking of all the damage and expenses makes her head spin.

So it's understandable that she's a bit wary of this whole endeavor. Especially when she finds out what their assignment actually is.

"Wait, wait. So you're telling me that this is just a simple infiltration mission?" Lucy questions, narrowing her eyes at Erza, who is filing her nails.

The Queen of the Fairies places her nail file on her desk and looks at the two sitting across from her. "Yes, Agent Heartfilia. Though there is a little more to it than that, it's essentially just sneaking into the Duke of Everlue's ranks, finding out a little information, securing the package, and getting back out before anyone ever suspects anything. Quick, easy, shouldn't be a problem for you two."

Lucy nods weakly, attempting to push the disturbing thought of the words 'Natsu', 'recon', and 'quiet infiltration' being together in the same sentence together to the recesses of her mind. She accepts the rather thick folder Erza hands her, and then they are both dismissed to prepare for the trip to Shirotsume Town.

Once back at her apartment, she sits down with the file over dinner. It's late, and for the first time in what seems like days she is alone. Lately she's been working at a local art dealer's—which she supposedly owns—which is really a SHIELD front, to keep up appearances. The blonde isn't exactly sure what the others do when they're not out on the job, because it's protocol that they don't really have any association with each other unless absolutely necessary.

Or at least that's what the training manual claims, but Lucy knows these people well enough now, and the agents of the Fairy Tail sector don't exactly follow protocol. Enough to get by, and possibly even by the book when Erza comes around—because she is a tyrant who will not hesitate to bring her wrath down upon any unfortunate soul unlucky enough to be caught doing something even as minor as eating in the conference room—but other than that, there isn't a lot of rule following.

Lucy likes rules, and she also likes peace, but these past few weeks in Magnolia have taught her that she also likes a laid-back environment where she can occasionally sneak some donuts from the break room into one of the sparse yet mandatory meetings. She likes being around other agents who aren't really uptight, but rather loose and fun to be around. She hasn't decided whether or not she likes her partner and her various other affiliates intruding on her privacy an invading her home, but it beats living in the dorms, she figures. And okay so maybe it's not _so _awful.

Natsu owes her like, a week's worth of groceries though. She needs to write that down and send him the bill, or something.

She rolls her eyes and takes a sip of her hot cocoa as she opens the envelope containing her new identity. It's only for a few days, she knows, but she still isn't used to being Lucy Ashley, let alone becoming someone else completely in only a matter of hours. It's a skill that is perfected over time, she concludes. At least she has the wonderful and fantastic Levy McGarden to make up amazing women for her to be. The analyst is a tech-savvy angel with the ability and imagination to think up some pretty cool cover stories, with a bit of input on Lucy's part.

The blonde smiles and takes a bite of pasta as she reads over new backstory.

.

.

.

"Like hell I'm wearing that, you moron. I change my mind—I don't want to do this anymore. Go find some other willing blonde to slip into that disgrace to femininity and play the part of the ditsy maid because I'm _out_."

Natsu made an impatient whining noise in the back of his throat and shook the dress in his hands. "_C'mon_ Lucy. Erza said you have to look the part. It's just a maid's uniform, what's so bad about it?"

The blonde sneers at him and points at the detestable garment he's holding. "_That_," she spits, "is not a dress. It's a sin. It looks like it came from some awful adult fantasy store. The skirt barely comes down to my thigh and I'm _pretty sure _that actual maid uniforms aren't supposed to show half of my cleavage, _thank you very much_."

He stares at her, then something seems to click. She huffs to herself and waits for him to agree with her. Only he doesn't. "_Oh, _so you're a prude? Sorry, sorry. I didn't realize. I just thought from the way you dressed most of the time that you wouldn't have a problem with it," he shrugs. "If you wanted to dress like a nun, why didn't you just say so?"

Lucy's blood pressure abruptly spikes and she rips the detested outfit from his grasp. "I am not a _prude, _you incompetent moron. I'm a lady, not that you would know. And—wait. What do you mean '_the way I dress most of the time_'—"

"Are you going to put that on or not," he interjects, tone deadpan.

She lets out an inhumane screech and storms off in a fit of rage. It does not occur to her until she's wearing the horrid ensemble why he looks so smug, and she realizes that the frustrating bastard tricked her into putting it on in the first place.

But the smug smirk on said disgrace to the human—or _super_human—race's face is immediately wiped off as soon as they step into the jet waiting to take them to Shirotsume Town. Instead he is groveling and moaning in the seat next to her, and she is the one feeling very content with herself even though she's dressed like some kind of slutty number from a bad Halloween horror film.

"_Lucy_," he groans, all the color drained from his face, "_help_."

She's well aware of his severe case of motion sickness. Hell, the guy turned sheet white whenever he so much as stepped within a fifteen foot radius of a vehicle.

The blonde simply scoots a little farther away, careful to hold down the sorry excuse for a skirt on the dress so as not to give the agent sitting across from her an eyeful. He looks a little too interested in the GPS system at the moment, but when she turns she can feel his eyes on her.

She casts a sour glare at her supposed partner as he doubles over in his seat, then sniffs and pats down her hair. "I hope we hit several bouts of turbulence along the way and you throw up that twelve-inch BLT and those spicy tacos you had for lunch all over Agent Alors' new shoes."

He goes deathly pale, and Lucy smirks as Natsu's face suddenly turns a peculiar shade of green. She settles back into her seat and pulls out a novel, basking in her partner's obvious discomfort and the fact that the possible pervert seated across from her is too focused on trying to keep Natsu from vomiting all over him to ogle her.

Maybe this assignment won't be so bad after all.

.

.

.

**end notes: **i'll probably never be able to top the last chapter because it's my favorite so far, but whatever. this is becoming a real story so i'm not even going to bother with telling you that there is more of this arc to come.


	5. needle in a haystack

**notes: **so we still don't have a christmas tree yet, but i did give in and start teen wolf last week. and somebody please talk to me about it because i'm falling apart. _please. _also everyone's really hot and it's super unfair. anyway, do you guys do anything special for the holidays? (hanukkah included, okay.) **  
****chapter title: **needle in a haystack

.

.

.

_{rock and roll baby, don't you know that we're all alone now?__}_

.

.

.

In retrospect, they probably hadn't been completely prepared for much of anything on this mission. At least, that remains Lucy's theory. But things really went to hell when they arrived at Everlue's mansion. They had both agreed that Natsu should stay out of sight, but still on the premises as backup if anything were to go wrong. Lucy would get the open maid position and therefore be let into the gigantic house so she could search for the package while simultaneously uncovering Everlue's dirty secrets.

But, as it turns out, none of that actually happened.

"He called me ugly, Natsu! _Ugly_," Lucy wails, clinging to her partner's arm. "Did you _see _those other maids?! Did you?! One of them looked like a cow—and I know that's kind of mean, but seriously—and yet he somehow has the gall to call me that!"

Natsu doesn't look away from the floor plan he's been studying for the past five minutes. "You know, you're very vain, Lucy."

The blonde scoffs at him and crosses her arms. "Shut up, here I was, all ready to charm him with my feminine wiles, but _no. _What_ever_, did you see him? Total perverted doucheface. That _mustache, _Natsu, _that was definitely a pedo mustache. _And he was twirling it, which, you know, _not creepy at all._ I can't wait to take him down. But that's going to be a problem, because hello, he apparently prefers a different type of woman so I can't get in."

He nods absentmindedly and points to a spot on the blueprint. "Yeah okay, sure. What is this?"

Lucy leans over his shoulder and rolls her eyes before snatching the paper away. "Natsu, just…okay. Give me that. You were trying to read it upside down," she turns it right side up and smooths it out, "honestly. That's a third story balcony, it seems to be out of the way for the most part."

Natsu squints at the towering mansion through the trees. "We could get in there. You can pick locks, right Lucy? They wouldn't have let you graduate if you couldn't pick locks."

"Why the hell do I have to do all that work? Aren't you supposed to be the hero here, or something?" she shakes her head. "_Yes_ I can pick locks, but how are we going to get access to the _third story_?"

He grins at her, and she suddenly feels self-conscious and a little nervous. "It's time for Plan T."

"What," she begins hesitantly, "exactly is Plan T?"

.

.

.

"Never again," Lucy swears as she falls to her knees and her palms hit the balcony floor.

Natsu is positively beaming, but she feels more than a little lightheaded. He holds out Lucy's grappling gun and she gives him a queasy look before slipping it back into its designated place on her belt. At least he let her change out of the slutty maid uniform, but now it's back to the bodysuit, so she's not sure if that's a win or a loss on her part.

Her partner had changed too, in order to preserve his actual identity if somebody happened to stumble upon them. So instead of his normal tee shirt, jeans, scarf, and sneakers, he's dressed in dark leather pants tucked away into the same color boots, and a dark crimson leather, form-fitting jacket. It has the same color hood, only in a different fabric, because hello, his hair is technically a calling card. Like seriously, how many guys have rosy pink hair?

Not that many.

(She's not going to lie though, he looks kind of hot. Like, it defines his muscles and just...yeah, okay. Not that she'd ever admit it to him. The last thing he needs is a boost like that to his ego.)

Anyway, so Plan T was apparently otherwise known as "Take 'em by Storm" in which they just broke into Everlue's mansion immediately and cleared out just as fast. It actually seemed kind of logical because hopefully Everlue hadn't been tipped off, so they could just avoid everyone, get what they came for, and leave. Unfortunately, most plans never actually went according to their layout, and Lucy knew this.

Example: she had not been expecting Natsu to ask for one of her SHIELD issued gadgets. It was basically just a glorified grappling hook, only the actual hook part was super tiny and could penetrate brick and concrete if needed. So, after they had successfully made it onto the grounds which were suspiciously quiet and lacking in activity, he'd aimed at the wall above the balcony, and fired. Then he'd wrapped his arm around her and pulled them both up. The retract button also had a speed demon mode, apparently, which she learned the hard way.

"Come on, Lucy. It wasn't that bad."

She gapes at him. "You were _this close _to dropping me! I felt your grip slipping!"

Natsu waves a hand at her dismissively and casually strolls up to the balcony doors like they're not breaking and entering. He puts a hand on the glass panes near the handle and Lucy watches in awe as it melts beneath his touch. He reaches inside the newly-formed hole and unlocks the door before turning the handle and pushing it open.

"I wasn't about to drop you," he says, "and even if I had, I would've caught you. Now, after you."

She stands and steps through the door, and Natsu soon follows. The room they're in is dark, and she can't see much considering that it's close to sunset, and there's no a lot of natural light filtering through.

"I don't know what this room is, but according to the floor plan, the library is a few doors down from here. I think if we just—_ow, _what the hell?"

She reaches for her penlight to see what she'd run into, but Natsu holds up a hand. "No need," he tells her as flames spring forth from his closed fist.

Lucy blinks at the sudden light. "Thanks."

The blonde turns to see what she'd slammed her forehead into, and almost screams. There's a suit of armor bearing down on her, sword held at ready. She slaps a hand over her mouth and takes a step back as Natsu moves to examine the rest of the room.

"Hey Lucy, look at all this," he whispers in amazement at all the old artifacts and cultural symbols surrounding them. "I saw a vase like this in one of Levy's files one time."

Lucy swats his hand away. "Don't touch that, you moron! It's over a thousand years old—you could break it!"

Natsu shrugs and moves to locate the door as she examines the contents from the room. "Everlue must be quite the collector, and a shady one at that. I know for a fact that this jade dragon went missing on a transport form museums last year. And that necklace has been 'lost' for at _least _ten."

"So now we know that he's obviously in touch with the illegal smuggling business, cool. Also, I found the exit," he grins at her from behind a case of shelves and gestures toward the door.

She rolls her eyes, but follows him anyway.

.

.

.

They're looking for a book. A really specific, genuine, one of a kind type of book that is not sold in stores everywhere and not available on Nook or Kindle. One book, in a library filled with literally thousands.

Lucy wants to cry, but instead focuses on sorting through dozens of titles all at once.

"This could take days. We can't be here for days. Someone's bound to discover us eventually if we do that," she murmurs, and Natsu grunts in agreement.

They work methodically from the end of the shelf to the other—Natsu takes the lower ones, and she's on a ladder checking the higher titles. After thirty minutes, he partner suddenly starts laughing. She turns to him and he grins, holding up a book with some she could never unsee on the cover. "Hey Lucy, I found a porno!"

"_Natsu_," she groans, and is about to give him the whole 'this is a serious mission please treat it as such as I do not particularly wish to be fired' lecture when he suddenly freezes.

He pulls out a book out of the shelf—it looks almost as big as _War and Peace_, good heavens—and holds it up. "I found it!"

She almost falls off the ladder completely in her rush to get down to ground level. Natsu hands her the volume and she gasps. "This is a work from Kemu Zealon? I thought I'd read everything by him! We can't destroy this, Natsu!"

"Lucy," he says sternly, sounding a bit agitated, "that's our _job. _Our orders were to retrieve the book and destroy it. SHIELD's orders. _Erza's orders._"

The blonde clutches the book to her chest and dances out of his reach when he tries to snatch it back. "But—" she begins, but never gets to finish as the doors to the library burst open and in walks Everlue, with one of his maids behind.

Lucy and Natsu stare at the corrupt politician and the sumo wrestler of a woman with wide eyes. Duke squints at the blonde, and recognition lights his beady little eyes. "You're the ugly girl from earlier today! And you," he turns to Natsu, but seems to be at a loss for anything to say.

At least he got a disguise because, you know, the whole secret identity thing.

Duke turns back to Lucy. "I knew something was off with you, and it makes sense. People try to steal things from me all the time, I should have known," he catches sight of the SHIELD emblem on Lucy's suit, and pales a little. "You're with SHIELD."

"So you've heard of us," Natsu says, a slightly manic grin peeking out from under his hood.

Everlue scowls. "Give me the book, girl. It's mine."

Lucy pulls out a pair of glasses (also SHIELD issued, and allow her to read hundreds of words per second) and opens the volume. "Well at least let me read it first."

"Now?!" Natsu and Duke shout at the same time.

Everlue sputters for a few seconds before pointing an accusing finger at Lucy, who shrinks back. "No matter! You're attempting to steal what is rightfully my property! I have resources to deal with people like you!"

He snaps his fingers, and two bodies drop down from the library balcony. Lucy's eyes are wide as she looks back and forth between the two towering men and the book in her hands. Both of them have a strange wolf-like symbol printed onto their clothing. One of them is dressed like a guy out of a bad eighties cop movie, and has an afro. He's taller than the other man—who has a long braid though most of his head is shaved, and looks like he just stepped out of the Karate Kid. Also, he's carrying an enormous frying pan.

_What. _

"Mercenaries," Natsu warns her and takes a defensive stance in front of the blonde. "From the Southern Wolves, we've been tracking them for months. They're dangerous, Lucy."

Lucy glances back down at the book. "Hold on them off," she whispers lowly, knowing he has enhanced hearing. "There's some kind of secret to this book. I think it's important. Oh and, close your eyes."

He nods, and she pulls out a small canister from her belt and tosses it between them and Everlue's party. It explodes it a bright white light and a high-pitched screech echoes throughout the room. When Everlue and the rest of his group can see again, Lucy and the book are gone.

"Take care of him," Duke hisses at the two men, "I'll go after the girl. She has something that belongs to _me_."

Everlue disappears out the door, sumo maid in tow, and the mercenaries take their fighting stances. The shorter one speaks first. "We are brothers from the mercenary group called the Southern Wolves, and we will be annihilating you today."

Does he think that if he doesn't use any contractions that he sounds more imposing or something? Natsu rolls his eyes.

The taller one cracks his knuckles. "Killing one of SHIELD's agents will definitely increase our popularity in Everlue's type of community, and that means more money. We won't disappoint."

"Enough talking," Natsu says, grinning and eager for a fight. "Let's get this party started."

.

.

.

Water drips off the ceiling and hits the stone floor, and the sewer reeks, but it's the safest hiding place at the moment. Or at least, it had been the nearest. After she'd thrown the flash bang, she'd slipped down into the lowest level of the building to get away.

Lucy sucks in a breath as she flips through the pages. "Oh wow."

_I can't believe this, that's inhumane, how could anyone do such a thing? _

She stands from her spot near the wall. "I have to get this back to headquarters like, five minutes ago."

"That book won't be going anywhere, _girl_, and neither will you," Everlue sneers from behind her.

The blonde spins around and clutches the hardcover to chest. She narrows her eyes at him, this monster who has done such terrible things, and scoffs. "What? Are you going to lock me up like you with Mr. Zealon? Do you want me to write a bad novel about you too? Or maybe you'll just tax me and my family until we can't afford food. Or—"

She cuts herself off as he holds a gun level with the space between her eyes. "Or maybe I'll just put a bullet in your brain instead."

.

.

.

**end notes: **okay, so i was kind of in a rut with natsu because he's, y'know, and i didn't know what to do for a suit. like, i just couldn't imagine him in spandex (heaven forbid) or a mask, and i also almost completely forgot about his hair. so i was completely unoriginal and kind of used roy harper's (arsenal) from arrow. so if you have any questions, just look it up. i didn't feel like explaining in detail. (also, there's a mask under that hood, just forgot to mention it.)


End file.
